


亲爱的圣诞老人

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: “那个，”约翰说，“下周诊所有个节日聚会。”这大概是人能说出的最不起眼的事了，因此夏洛克没理他。圣诞节降临贝克街。夏洛克和约翰开窍了。





	亲爱的圣诞老人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Father Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064238) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



_亲爱的圣诞老人，_

_我希望您12月过得很开心！今年我非常乖。多数时候我能保持房间干净整齐，而且一次都没有把鞋留在楼梯最顶的台阶上，而且我做了所有的功课，即使夏洛克说功课对我来说太简单了。真的很简单，可是爹地说这不是重点，反正我得把它们都做了。_

_今年圣诞节我想要：_

  * _芭比医生_
  * _做手链和其他东西的套包_
  * _艾尔莎的晚礼服_
  * _我自己的iPad （爹地说不行，可是我知道您用不着听他的话！！）_



_非常感谢！_

_罗茜·华生 上_

_5岁零9个月_

_又及：您能给夏洛克也送点什么吗？爹地说简直想不出给他买什么可我敢说您一定能想出来的。_

 

 “你和同事喝酒去了。”夏洛克说。

 

“对啊。这个推理可不咋地，三个小时前我发短信告诉你了。”约翰边说边把大衣挂好。

 

“三杯啤酒 –不，是四杯。还有--”夏洛克扬起头，“一杯威士忌？”

 

“好吧，这还 **有点儿** 意思。你跟罗茜晚上过得好吗？”

 

“她给圣诞老人写了一封信。”夏洛克悻悻然地说。

 

“又来了，”约翰说，把烧水壶打开。“我早跟你说过了，我没有 **逼着** 她相信圣诞老人。”

 

“可你在怂恿她相信。”

 

“她是个五岁的娃！”

 

“正是我想说的。”

 

“等到圣诞老人不在了，你会想念他的，记着我的话。”

“我肯定不会想他的。”夏洛克说。

 

正如每一次约翰回家之后，没多一会儿一杯茶出现在夏洛克面前。

 

“那个，”约翰说，“下周诊所有个节日聚会。”

 

这大概是人能说出的最不起眼的事了，因此夏洛克没理他。

 

“不大的那种。”约翰喝了口茶。“抽个奖，吃个圣诞蛋糕什么的。我在想你没准愿意一起去？”

 

如果夏洛克和电影里那种美国人一样，估计他已经一口茶喷出来了。“ **到底** 是什么让你觉得我会想去？”

 

“就是，”约翰说，“其他所有的人，他们会带--”

 

“配偶。”夏洛克说。

 

“咳咳，对的，可是--”

 

“就是会参加办公室节日聚会的人。”

 

“那什么，对的，可是--”

 

“就是会 **被迫** 参加办公室节日聚会的人。”

 

“可是，我不是没有其他符合定义的能带的人嘛！”约翰大声说。

 

夏洛克眨眨眼。

 

“这话怎么听着和我脑子里想的不一样。”约翰说。

 

“我们不是一对儿。”夏洛克说。

 

“说得对。”约翰说。“一语中的。”

 

“不是这个词传统意义上的。”

 

“好吧，咱能不说这个了吗？我不会再让你去节日聚会了。”

 

夏洛克慢慢地啜了口茶。“你 **想** \--”

 

“我不知道，也许咱们应该。”约翰说，双手朝空中一举。

 

“—要我去参加节日聚会？”

 

他们彼此对视。

 

“你回答的不是我问的问题。”夏洛克说。

 

“不，就是。”

 

“不对，不是。”

 

“不，我就是。”约翰说。“我要上床去了。”

 

然后他砰地放下茶杯，跑上楼去，而夏洛克看着他刚才在的那个地方，皱起眉头。

 

-

 

“这真叫人难以忍受。”夏洛克说。

 

“作为一个眼下冰箱里有一条酸泡的青蛇的人，你冲别人说这话还真是轻松啊。”约翰说。

 

“这棵！”罗茜大叫着，跑向公园里放在最前面的一棵树。

 

“心肝儿，为什么不再多看几棵呢？”约翰说，“咱们用不着把第一眼看到的树买下来的。”

 

“不，就要这棵。”罗茜坚决地说。“哦，等等，那这棵呢？”

 

“那一棵也很漂亮。”约翰耐心地说。

 

“它死了。”夏洛克说。

 

罗茜顿时一脸凝重。“这棵 **死** 了？”

 

“它们全是死的。”

 

“ **真的** ？”罗茜说，吓到了。

 

“那什么，”约翰说，“从技术上说，没错，因为它们都是被砍下来的，可是看着都挺不错的，对吧？”

 

“可是它们 **死** 了？”罗茜说。

 

“只是有一点儿死了。”夏洛克看到罗茜撅起来的嘴，稍微补救了一下。

 

“那 **这** 棵死了吗？”罗茜指着她刚爱上的那棵树问。

 

“没有。”约翰说，跺了夏洛克一脚。“你想要这棵吗？”

 

她皱起眉头，显然在深思熟虑。“我说不准。咱们再看看吧。”

 

“成，宝贝儿。”约翰说，跟着她穿过一排排的树。“你今天 **吃错药** 了？”

 

“没。”夏洛克说。“再问一遍咱们来这儿干嘛？”

 

“来挑一棵圣诞树，然后喝热可可，在公园里走走，听听圣诞颂歌。”

 

“那我们都得来是因为……”

 

“因为这是全家人一起做的事啊。”约翰说。

 

夏洛克把这句话在脑子里过了大概有一万遍，而约翰突然忙着去看那排最后一棵有点歪的冷杉的价签。

 

“我们家就不会。”最后夏洛克说。

 

“然而，没有冒犯的意思啊，”约翰说，“我觉得咱们不该拿你家人当榜样，你说呢？”

 

“有道理。”夏洛克说。“可可，你刚说的？”

 

“可可，”约翰说，“排在买树之后。”

 

“嗯，”夏洛克说，“罗茜！这棵树怎么样？瞧着简直就是活的。”

 

-

 

“妈的 **冻死我** 了。”约翰说。

 

“早跟你说记得戴手套了。”夏洛克说，瞟了眼路对面的一个男人。不是：个儿太高了。

 

“是啊，可是你拉着我在外面坐了 **四个钟头** ，手套也不管用吧。”约翰说，晃着手里的空纸杯。

 

“他本来应该十点之前就到这里了。”夏洛克说，“为什么他 – 喔。”

 

“是他吗？”约翰说。

“可能是。”夏洛克说。“三十多岁快四十，秃头，身高不足六英尺 – 他牛仔服的袖口显然说明他是做手工活的，可是他可能是个机械师，或者木匠，也没准是个电工，我拿不准，咱们得再靠近点 –跟我来。”

 

他溜进人群中，与其说看到不如说感觉到约翰跟上了他；如果他能够诚实点儿，就会说他是真的希望那个秃头男人就是嫌犯，因为他，也一样，冻得蛋蛋都快掉了，话说回来他是死也不会对约翰承认这一点的。

 

“他在瞧咱们。”约翰说。

 

“我知道。”夏洛克说。人群迅速变得稀疏，那个男人在人行道上站住，扭头朝后看，皱着眉。

 

“咱们是不是应该--？”

 

“这边。”夏洛克说，抓住约翰大衣的袖子把他拖进一条小巷。

 

“糟糕，”约翰说，“他可能看见了--”

 

“别说话，”夏洛克说，把约翰推进通向一个印度饭馆后门的壁龛里。

 

约翰站得如此靠近，夏洛克脸颊上能感到他温暖的呼吸。“你觉得他--”

 

“我不知道。”夏洛克说。

 

约翰踮起脚，越过夏洛克肩头瞭望。“看不到他了。”

 

“很可能接着往前走了。”夏洛克低声说。

 

“咱们没准还能追上他。”约翰说，一只手放在夏洛克胯上稳住自己。“你觉得--”

 

就在这时，夏洛克低头吻了他。他的双唇冰凉，有点干皴，还有点他几个钟头前喝下去的咖啡的味道，而且他的手紧紧抓住夏洛克的腰，都快捏出淤青了。巷子里的味道就像最近放过很大的一个废料桶。街对面，有人开始用波兰语大声叫喊。

 

这个 **美妙** 极了。

 

“嗯，”夏洛克退开时约翰说。“你刚是不是--”

 

“是的。”夏洛克说。“是不是不--”

 

“不，不是。”约翰说，“呃，不错，很不错。绝对 – 是的。”

 

他们凝视彼此。夏洛克在想他是不是漏掉了一个步骤。“那天晚上你说过 --”

“我知道那天晚上我说过什么。”约翰说。“我拿不准的是 **你** 是不是明白那天晚上我说的话。”

 

“我得出了一些结论。”夏洛克说。

 

“显然。”约翰说。“呃。我们是不是应该—嫌犯？他肯定--”

 

“不是他。”夏洛克说。

 

约翰张开嘴，又闭上。“抱歉，你说什么？”

 

“我才意识到，就在我们 – 你懂的。”夏洛克说。“那个嫌疑人有条狗；那个男人没有，你可以从他的靴子上判断出来。如果那家伙今晚出现了的话，咱们已经错过了。”

 

“好吧。”约翰说，“就是说 – 对。行。就这样吧。太糟了。那，回家？”

 

“我想也是。”夏洛克说。

 

他们彼此对望。

 

“你的手还在我身上。”夏洛克说。

 

“可不。”约翰说，连忙把手缩回去。

 

-

 

出租车里非常，非常暖和。

 

“你在惊慌。”夏洛克说。

 

“不，我没有。”约翰说。

 

片刻沉默。

 

“好吧。”约翰说。“也许。有点儿。”

 

“这没什么的。”夏洛克说。“我也一样。”

 

“我刚刚在想--”

 

“是的，我也这么认为。”

 

“你又不知道我要说的是什么。”约翰说。

 

“你刚刚想要说的是：‘我刚刚在想这事有可能会走不下去。’”

 

“喔。是啊，就是这个。”

 

“你是对的。”夏洛克说。“我没有恋爱方面的任何经验，除了假装出来的那种，我觉得这种我还是不要拿来用的好，更别提我这个人，事实上，从任何方面看，就是最好的时候都是个极为难相处的人。”

 

“我本来想说的是我的既往情史真是糟糕得一塌糊涂。”约翰说。“可是，是啊，你说的理由也成立。”

 

“那我们现在怎么办？”夏洛克说。

 

“这个事，”约翰说。“大家通常都是 – 嗯哼，走一步看一步？”

 

“就这样？”

 

“我很抱歉，你是不是觉得我应该有张日程表能打出来拿给你？”

 

“贝克街。”出租车司机说，靠边停了车。

 

约翰打开门跳了出去；夏洛克撂下几张钞票给司机，也跟着下了车，边想着他是不是已经把这事办糟了。其他那些人多多少少也能走上 **一些年** ，他在想他的走了一个小时，至少。

 

“瞧，”约翰停下开锁的手说。“我们能不能 --”

 

“当然。”夏洛克说。

 

“好吧，如果想要这事能成的话，”约翰说，“你得开始学会让我把话说完。”

 

“喔，”夏洛克说。“好吧。”

 

约翰挑起一根眉毛。

 

“你刚是想说‘我们能不能等到明天再谈一下这事’。”夏洛克说。

 

“我勒个去。”约翰说，转动了钥匙。

 

-

 

“你怎么在？”麦克罗夫特说。

 

夏洛克眯起眼睛。“我住这儿。”

 

“我是在跟罗莎蒙德说，”麦克罗夫特说，用那种通常拿来看莫莉实验室里显微镜下的东西的眼神看了眼夏洛克。“你不是应该上学去吗？”

 

“现在是圣诞假。”罗茜翻了个白眼。“显而易见。”

 

“ **显而易见** 。”夏洛克回声一般。

 

“可不。”麦克罗夫特说。“我多傻啊。”

 

“走开，麦克罗夫特，我就要赢了。”夏洛克说。“罗茜？”

 

“嗯嗯，”罗茜说。她沉思着拍着脸颊，然后笑逐颜开。“去钓鱼！”

 

“啊，”夏洛克说，头一仰倒在沙发上认输了。“我怎么会没想到那个？”

 

“我们可真该为付给公学的学费感到高兴。”麦克罗夫特说。“这一大笔钱花得可真是地方。”

 

夏洛克把睡袍裹得更紧了点。“麦克罗夫特，你来这儿是 **有事** 呢，还是专程为了来挖苦我的？”

 

“那倒不是，那只是很运气的巧合罢了。”麦克罗夫特说。“我是来谈过圣诞节的事。”

 

“我想要个iPad。”罗茜立刻说。

 

“别理她。”夏洛克说。“我想，妈妈想要见到我们。”

 

“下午两点钟。”麦克罗夫特说。“你们得负责带沙拉。”

 

“啊，”夏洛克说。“她注意到你多出来的那一石肉（相当于14磅，译者注）了。”

 

“不要那么夸张，亲爱的弟弟。”麦克罗夫特说。“还不到五磅。”

 

“哼，随你怎么说。”夏洛克说。“罗茜，你怎么看，麦克罗夫特是不是胖了？”

 

罗茜考虑了一下。“我不知道。”她慢慢地说。

 

“她觉得你能给她一个iPad。”夏洛克替她翻译。

 

“没准哦。”麦克罗夫特扬起眉说。

 

“我觉得你的样子棒极了。”罗茜立刻说。

 

“她撒谎可溜了。”夏洛克说。

 

“哎，有这么多榜样在身边，倒也在意料之中。”麦克罗夫特说。

 

“还有其他事吗？”夏洛克说。“恐怕我们现在正忙得 **要命** 。”

 

麦克罗夫特挑起一根眉毛。“你有事。你……有点不大一样。”

 

“是的，时间是把杀猪刀。要我给你一块太妃糖吗？”

 

“ **夏洛克** 。”

 

“怎么啦，”夏洛克恼火地说。

 

麦克罗夫特的脸在做些奇怪的事，它是想要显示出……感兴趣？担心？ **关心** ？

 

“打住。”夏洛克说。“叫人怪心烦的。”

 

麦克罗夫特微笑了，这更糟糕。“原来这个没有结束啊。”

 

“难道结束过？”夏洛克咕哝道。

 

-

“一种真菌！”夏洛克说。

 

“喔，你好。”莫莉说。“真菌？”

 

“你好莫莉，”约翰说。“他说的是卡姆登镇的那个受害人。”

 

“我需要他的脚。”夏洛克说。“你还留着他的脚吗？”

 

“呃，是的。”莫莉说。“你是唯一一个会拿走我的脚的人。意思是，我尸体上的脚。不是 **我的** 尸体 --”

 

“这么说你还留着它们。”约翰说，把大家都救了出来。

 

“是的，”莫莉说。“你要的只是脚，还是？”

 

“不，我想整个儿看一下。”夏洛克说。

 

“好，我去把他拉出来。”莫莉说。

 

“莫莉，这是槲寄生？”约翰冲着门框挑起一根眉毛说。

 

“噢，是！”莫莉说。“很可爱，是不是？”

 

“咳咳，”约翰说，“那什么，咱们是在停尸房，所以说。”

 

“哦，可不，是啊。”莫莉说，“可是除了我，没有人跑到下面这儿来 – 我是说，没有活的，哈哈，所以这个真的只是，呃，纯粹装饰。”

 

“好吧，挺好看。”约翰说。

 

“谢谢！”莫莉说，这句夏洛克平生见过的最不起眼的小小赞美让她打心眼里高兴。“我去拿那位有脚的先生。我意思是他们都有脚，可是 –不管啦。”

 

“谢谢你。”夏洛克看着她消失在冷库里。他在想是不是有时间入侵她的电脑；她电脑里倒也没什么他特别感兴趣的东西，可是他觉得应该发发善心让莫莉知道用她猫的名字做密码的 **任何部分** 都是不明智的，哪怕是用数字0代替了字母O –

 

“夏洛克。”约翰说，伸手握住了他的手腕。

 

“嗯？”

 

“瞧。”约翰说。

 

“瞧什么？”

 

“拜托， **抬头瞧** 。”约翰说。

 

夏洛克瞧了。他正站在槲寄生下面。

 

“喔。”夏洛克说。

 

约翰上前一步，清了清喉咙，然后吻了夏洛克的嘴唇，非常轻柔。

 

“咱们的第二次接吻是在 **停尸房** 。”夏洛克说，很开心。

 

“咱还是别养成这个习惯。”约翰说。

 

-

 

“约会。”夏洛克边说边放下尸体的手腕。

 

“你认为他是被约会噎死的？”约翰说。

 

“不，他是被毒死的，显而易见。”夏洛克说。“我是说咱们。”

 

“约会。”约翰重复了一遍。

 

“对，咱们不是应该约上一次？”夏洛克说。

 

“我，”约翰说，他向下看了看死人，虽然没有口吐白沫，可显然是被毒药害死的，从他崭新鞋上的划痕看，很可能是个罪犯。“什么？”

 

“这是习俗。”夏洛克说。

 

“是的 ，我知道。”约翰说。“然而一般人不会在看尸体的时候提起这事。”

 

夏洛克站起身。“了解。如果你不感兴趣的话--”

 

“我可没那么说。”约翰连忙起身说。“抱歉，你刚刚 – 我说那话，刚才，没过脑子。因为这个尸体。对于我，可不会把这两件事自然而然联想起来。 **你** 是想要和我来一次约会？”

 

“我想应该是。”

 

“那好吧。不错，咱们约吧。”约翰说。

 

“好。”夏洛克说。

 

“成。”约翰说。

 

“有什么想法？”雷斯垂德从门口探进头说。

 

“毒药。”夏洛克说。

 

“棒极了。”雷斯垂德说。“还有其他的吗？你们俩瞧着--”

 

“啥事儿没有。”

 

-

“为什么他们弄了个娃娃？”夏洛克嘀咕着。

 

“抱歉，你说什么？”约翰压低声音说。

 

“篮子里的娃娃，干什么用的？”夏洛克说。

 

“难道你从来没看过孩子们的耶诞剧？”

 

“不是应该是个活的吗？可它看上去一点都不像活的啊。”

 

“那个是刚降生的耶稣。”约翰说。“你不知道这个故事，对吧？”

 

“我一定给删除了。”夏洛克说。

 

“嘘”他们前排的一位女士扭过头来说。

 

“抱歉。”约翰低语。

 

夏洛克翻了翻白眼。前排这位女士又不会因此有什么损失；孩子们全是很糟糕的演员，而且无论如何，她儿子只不过是个没有台词的角色。很可能，他演的是羊。

 

“你还记得那个到哪儿都带个娃娃的凶手吗？”三分钟折磨人的沉默后，夏洛克说。

 

“我尽量不记得。”约翰说。

 

“看上去有点像那个娃娃。”夏洛克说。“你觉得我是不是应该告诉他们有个凶手带的娃娃和他们那个娃娃耶稣很像？”

 

“嘘！”前排的爱管闲事女士又来了，她怒视夏洛克，仿佛希望她的恼火能让夏洛克感觉羞愧（并没有）。

 

“关于那个娃娃你要是再说一个字，我就要掐你了。”约翰冲着夏洛克耳语。

 

“你要 **掐** 我？”

 

约翰一扬眉，如同是说， **怎么着** ？

 

夏洛克冲他皱眉，然后又重新集中精神去看所谓的耶诞剧。罗茜扮演三博士之一，依夏洛克的意见，虽然其他配角都很不给力，她的表现可真是可圈可点。约翰甚至给她画了好大一把浓胡子。

 

夏洛克张开嘴，然后说：“我就是觉得，如果想要人不那么心烦的话，那个娃娃--”

 

于是约翰就如他所威胁的那样，掐了夏洛克的大腿。

 

夏洛克花了五秒钟大为震惊，然后回掐约翰。约翰抓住夏洛克的手，牢牢按在自己膝盖上，没有低头看，然后夏洛克挣扎了一会，约翰更用力地压住他的手，手指缠绕住夏洛克的手指，然后夏洛克意识到他们正在 **手牵着手** 。

 

夏洛克又看回耶诞剧，而且，尽管他真心努力了，还是完全没办法把心思放到剧情上。

 

-

 

“性吓不到我的。”夏洛克说

 

约翰的玻璃杯朝嘴边举到半道停住了。“再说一遍？”

 

“性。”夏洛克说。“吓不到我的。”

 

“成。”约翰说。“那个，--嗯哼。很好。”

 

“会吓到你吗？”

 

“啊，不会。”约翰说。“这对话吓着我了，有点儿。你知道现在是半夜吧？”

 

夏洛克没有注意到，可是他回答：“当然。”

 

“那就好。”约翰说。

 

“我只是觉得这有点关系。”夏洛克说，“我们现在已经--”

 

“是的。”约翰说。“我记得。”

 

“我意思是和男人。”夏洛克说。“和男人的性，会叫你发慌吗？”

 

“我还真的从来没想过这个。”约翰说。“抱歉，不是，那是撒谎。我想过。”

 

“你想过？”

 

“是的。”

 

“从什么时候开始想的？”

 

约翰捏住鼻梁。“啊嗯，咱们什么时候认识的来着？”

 

夏洛克吞咽了一下。

 

“我慌神了 – 嗯，一点儿。”约翰说。“大部分原因是我从来没做过。那个有点儿让人发慌。不过不是—不好的那种发慌。”

 

“是好的那种发慌？”

 

“夏洛克，我只是下楼来喝一杯水。”约翰说。

 

“好吧。”夏洛克说。“我只是想--”

 

“我懂。”约翰说。“这只不过 – 有点像180度大转弯，好吗？11天之前，我要你和我一起去办公室的圣诞晚会，现在你想要和我谈谈我们的性生活。”

 

“ **我们** \--”夏洛克开口。

 

“噢，老天爷，”约翰说。“我需要一点儿时间，行吗？好好想想。”

 

“想什么？”夏洛克说。

 

“想想怎么能够不要像以前我的任何一次恋爱那样把事情搞砸。”约翰说。

 

“哦。”夏洛克说。“好吧。我也撒谎了，这么说对你有用吗？”

 

“是的，我想你也是。”约翰说。“晚安，夏洛克。”

 

“晚安。”夏洛克说。

 

-

 

“我不需要任何尸体部件。”夏洛克说。

 

“什么？”莫莉站在门口说。

 

“不过我想既然你带来了，可以把它们放冰箱里。”夏洛克冲着厨房摆了摆手说，“尽量别和约翰的剩饭菜混着放。他最讨厌这种事了。”

 

“实际上，我什么尸体部件也没带。我是来接罗茜的。我们要一起做圣诞饼干。”莫莉说。

 

“哦。”夏洛克说。他往沙发里又缩了缩。“真叫人失望。”

 

“别理他。”约翰边说，边给罗茜围围巾。“他正在闹脾气，因为罪犯们都决定歇圣诞假了。”

 

“对我这很好。”莫莉快活地说。“这下我也能歇了。”

 

“我们今天做的是姜饼吗？”罗茜从多得没必要的一层层衣服下说。

 

“我喜欢糖饼。”夏洛克说。

 

“不是给你的。”罗茜说。

 

“ **一部分** 是我的。”

 

“那我们两种都做。”罗茜说，因为在221B长大，她已经习惯了做出困难的让步。

 

“咱们好了。”约翰说，最后给Rosie脑袋上按了顶去北极都够用的帽子。“和莫莉阿姨在一起要乖哦，做得到吧？毕竟你想要圣诞老人来吧。”

 

“我肯定他会来的。”罗茜自信地说，拉着莫莉的手，两个人下楼去。“我给他写了一封很漂亮的信呢。”

 

“你不该把表现好和礼物联系在一起。”等221B的大门一关上，夏洛克就说。“她会觉得只有有所图才必须乖的。”

 

“哼，那你觉得她又是从谁那儿学到这个的呢？”约翰说。“我要出门你有什么需要的吗？”

 

“你要去哪儿？”夏洛克立马坐起来。

 

“购物。”约翰说。“我还得再买几件礼物，还有你妈妈要的那个倒霉的沙拉。”

 

“那是麦克罗夫特的错。”夏洛克立刻说。“要我跟你去吗？”

 

“你有什么要买的吗？没人指望收到你的圣诞礼物啊。”

 

“那敢情好，因为本来我也没打算买。”夏洛克说。“我的意思只是 – 你想要我跟你去吗？”

 

“我想不想要你跟我去购物？”约翰说。“嗯。你 **想要** 去一起购物吗？”

 

夏洛克歪着头。“是？”他说，因为他觉得这也许是正确答案。

 

“那行吧。”约翰说。

 

-

 

“为什么人类要干这个？”夏洛克大惑不解地说。

 

“什么？”约翰说。“在圣诞前夜那天购物吗？不知道。 找虐吧，没准儿。或者做事缺少计划性。你觉得莫莉能喜欢这双手套吗？”

 

“她妈妈上个星期给她寄了新手套。”夏洛克说。

 

“嗯。”约翰说，把那双手套放回到盒子里。一个女人，提着无数哈罗德商场的购物袋--那数目夏洛克会觉得全伦敦都不可能有这么多--撞上了他，然后连句对不起都没说就扬长而去。

 

“没准压根儿没注意到，因为她忙着在想她已经把所有信用卡都刷爆了。”夏洛克不出声地咕哝着。

 

“这才是你的圣诞节。”约翰说。

 

“每年一次，季节性集体疯狂发作的借口。”

 

“还有到处都装饰得闪闪发亮什么的。”约翰说。

 

“那个男人，站在珠宝柜台的那个？他要给他妻子和女朋友买一模一样的手镯。”夏洛克翻了翻白眼。“圣诞节不会唤起人性的善，只会带出 **最坏** 的：物质主义，短视，酗酒，自私还有极度挥霍他们的钱财。”

 

“你简直就是圣诞精神的化身嘛，也许我们应该在圣诞老人的小屋里给你立个像？”

 

“在圣诞前夜这天你还得购物又不是我的错。”夏洛克不屑地说。

 

“对啊，不是。”约翰说。“所以啊，我 **拼了命** 也想不出为什么你会在这儿。”

 

夏洛克冲他皱起眉。“你要来购物。”

 

“是的。”约翰说。“正确。然后你跟来了，理由目前完全是个谜。”

 

“我，”夏洛克开口，又顿住。“我觉得好像我应该来。”

 

“应该来？”约翰说，“你跟着简直一点儿忙帮不上，所以，不，我不认为你应该来。实际上，我认为，如果你待在家里，对咱俩都是好事。”

 

“我意思是，大家都这么 **做** ，不是吗？”夏洛克说，冲着熙熙攘攘的人群摆摆手。

 

“显然，是的。”约翰说。“大家都这么做。 **你** 不干这事，可是--”

 

“我意思是两口子都这么做。”夏洛克说。

 

“噢，”约翰说，他顿了一下抿了抿嘴。“是的，两口子是一起去购物。”

 

“我就是这么想的。”夏洛克说，不知道自己到底是哪里弄错了。

 

“可是 **咱俩** —夏洛克，咱俩和别人不一样。”约翰说，“大多数两口子都没有在一起住了几乎十二年后才开始—你懂的。大多数两口子没有在那之前就养个五岁的孩子。大多数两口子没有像你这样的人，这么--”

 

“缺少经验？”夏洛克接嘴，而约翰说的是“卓尔不凡。”

 

“哦。”夏洛克说。

 

“咱俩用不着做那种事，”约翰说，“普通两口子做的事。我意思是，我也愿意做 **一些** 普通两口子做的事--”他弱弱地笑了一下，然后低头看着面前成摞的毛衣，这让夏洛克困惑了整整五秒钟才醒过味儿来，“—可是多数是像一起破案啊，照料罗茜啊之类的，再也不要一起购物，永远不要，行吗？”

 

“我没问题。”夏洛克说。

 

“很好。”约翰说。

 

“那咱们 **是** 两口子，对吧？”

 

“说真的，咱俩难道不是一直都是吗？”约翰说，“你觉得莫莉穿这颜色好看吗？”

 

“她更适合薰衣草紫。”夏洛克说。

 

“对。”约翰说。

 

-

 

“罗茜睡着了。”约翰宣布。

 

通常当人们说一些天天都会发生的事：比如太阳落下，人都是愚蠢的，或者孩子们向生物钟屈服时，夏洛克都会一如既往的，什么表示都没有。

 

“费了点儿劲，”约翰说，在沙发另一头坐下。“她太兴奋。因为明天就是圣诞节。”

 

“麦克罗夫特给她买了iPad。”夏洛克补充说。

 

“见他的鬼。”约翰说，“你觉得他是不是试图让她和咱们作对？”

 

“可能。”

 

“嗯哼。”约翰清了清喉咙。“不管了，她 – 嗯 – 绝对是睡着了。”

 

“你说过了。”夏洛克说。

 

“就跟，真的，彻底睡着了。”

 

“抱歉，你是给她 **下药** 了还是怎么了？”夏洛克说。

 

“ **我想要说的是** ，”约翰开口，然后放低了声音，瞟了眼楼梯。“我想要说的是，”他再次开口，“她睡着了，意味着她不会 **打搅** 我们。如果 – 咳咳。”

 

夏洛克眨眨眼。“喔。”

 

“是的。”

 

“现在？”

 

“我意思是，”约翰说，“昨天晚上你说的吓不着你--”

 

“确实，”夏洛克立刻说。“可是昨天晚上是 **你** 说需要想一想--”

 

“对啊，我需要想的不是 **那个** 部分，”约翰说，“我需要想的是所有接下来的那些事。”

 

“那从昨天晚上开始，你想得很充分了？”夏洛克说。

 

“呃，不，”约翰说，“实际上我大部分时候都在想那一部分。简直没法想其他任何事。”

 

“喔。”夏洛克说。

 

“好漫长的一天。”

 

“是的。”夏洛克说。“这么说，罗茜睡着了，你是说？”

 

-

 

“对不起。”夏洛克说。

 

“不用，没事，就是留神点儿你的膝盖 --”

 

“也许我脱衬衫的时候应该站起来？”

 

“不，用不着 – 这边，我只要 -- ”

 

-

 

“噢， **我擦** 。”

 

“是不是不--”

 

“不， **不是** ，绝对是 --”

 

“我只是拿不准--”

 

“哎，看，夏洛克，如果感觉不好的话，我会告诉你，可是那 **绝对** 是--”

 

“那你说‘我擦’是好的那个意思？”

 

“非常， **非常** 好--”

 

-

 

“你在笑什么？”

 

“只不过 – 我觉得 – 你还真够手忙脚乱的 --”

 

“胡说，我 **可** 协调了。”

 

“你穿着裤子的时候可协调了，可是没穿的时候，你就和我们这些凡人一样笨手笨脚 --”

 

-

 

“是不是都是这样的？”夏洛克喘过来气之后说。

 

“嗯，”约翰说，他的胸脯在夏洛克脸下面起伏，“不是，在我的经验里，不是。那个 – 呃，比一般的都要好。”

 

“那是，我是个天才。”夏洛克说，藏住就要爬到他脸上的傻笑。

 

约翰把刚才某个时候踢掉的被子从地板上捞起来，然后把他俩一直盖到下巴。接下来的几分钟，有人也许会管那叫做“相依相偎”。夏洛克尽了最大的努力绝对不要觉得享受，然并卵。

 

最后就在夏洛克开始担心自己就要变成一个大俗人并且昏昏欲睡时，约翰终于开口说：“那个，你父母。”

 

“一般大家都会在性事后谈论他们父母吗？”

 

约翰不理他。“咱们明天要见到他们。”

 

“再说一遍，我觉得这事应该是等到咱俩都不再光着身子的时候再谈吧。”

 

“你想要，你懂的，告诉他们吗？”

 

夏洛克迟疑了一下。“我觉得我们没必要吧。”

 

“抱歉，什么？”

 

“那什么，他们反正会 **知道** 的。”

 

“他们会知道？”

 

“上个星期麦克罗夫特就感觉到了什么。”

 

“麦克罗夫特感觉到了—夏洛克，上个星期 **我** 都几乎还没头绪呢。”

 

“而且我妈妈 –算了，我们总得是从谁那儿传承来的吧？”夏洛克说。

 

“耶稣基督，”约翰说。“那好吧。那个 – 我本来也该想到的。”

 

“说个你也许觉得有帮助的，我爸爸什么也不会注意到。”夏洛克说。

 

“那我想应该为这个小小恩惠感谢一下老天爷吧。”约翰说。

 

“他一点儿观察力都没有。某种程度上，就跟你一样。”

 

“喂。”约翰说。

 

“也穿难看的毛衣。”夏洛克说。“现在想想，这种相似度还真叫人感觉不安。”

 

“行了行了，你说够了。”约翰说，翻过身压到上面，低下头，打算用亲吻堵住他的嘴 – 然后两个人都僵住了。

 

夏洛克也听到了。“那个是--”

 

约翰从他身上翻落滚到床的另一边，就在同时门开了，罗茜冲了进来。

 

“爹地在这儿吗？”她打着哈欠问。

 

“不在。”夏洛克说，尽管约翰十分不优雅地做了个俯冲，那被子倒还待在原地，夏洛克把被子拉到下巴那儿。

 

“可是我听到他的声音了。”罗茜说。

 

“不，你没听到。”夏洛克说。

 

“那他在哪儿？”罗茜说。

 

“出去了。”

 

“可现在是半夜！圣诞前夜！”

 

“是的，那个，他是，”夏洛克在这里顿了一下，闭上眼睛，做了个让步，“他是在给圣诞老人帮忙。”

 

罗茜的眼睛瞪大了。“真的？”

 

夏洛克说：“是的，真的。”

 

“他和圣诞老人在一起， **现在** ？那意思就是说他是他的精灵之一？”

 

夏洛克先确保自己脸上的表情控制得非常非常好，才开口回答：“是的。”

 

“哇！”罗茜说，显然开心得很。

 

“你应该回去睡觉，他们才可以把你的礼物拿来。”

 

“可是你确定他早上能回来？”罗茜说。

 

“除非你马上就上床去。”夏洛克说。

 

“我就去，我就去！”罗茜说，出去砰地把门关上。

 

夏洛克等到头上的地板传来吱嘎声说明罗茜已经跳回床上。“大概你现在可以出来了。”

 

“好极了，谢了。”约翰干干地说。

 

-

 

夏洛克在他父母家客厅的沙发上装睡到第17分钟时，他父亲说：“你要知道，我们为你们俩感到非常高兴。”

 

火噼啪作响。隔壁房间里传来罗茜响亮的笑声；毫无疑问妈妈正在塞给她饼干吃，回头想要她睡觉可就难了。 最后，在地球绕着太阳转了好几圈之后，约翰说：“嗯。”

 

“孩子妈告诉我的。”爸爸有点儿抱歉地说。“你懂的，什么都逃不过他们几个的眼睛。”

 

“是啊，我太了解了。”约翰说。‘没什么，那个 – 当然没什么。’

 

火里一根木头塌了；夏洛克能想象溅出的火花。

 

“我过去一直都担心他。”父亲说。“在他找到你之前。”

 

“那你现在不再担心了？”约翰说。

 

“哦，不，”父亲说。“现在我开始担心你们两个。”

 

约翰笑了一声。夏洛克又往沙发靠垫里拱了拱，听着火焰，听着静谧，最后，真的睡着了。

 

-

 

“装睡很享受？”约翰边套上大衣边说。

 

“我没有装。”夏洛克反驳。

 

“哦，就跟我不知道你不好意思是啥样似的。”约翰回敬。“不管怎么说，他想让你听见。”

 

“那是当然。”夏洛克说。“家真无聊。”

 

“我不知道。”约翰说，把围巾套在夏洛克脖子上拉着他低下头。“我挺喜欢咱们的家的。”

 

夏洛克吻了他，好避免去想一个不带傻笑的答案。“最近，两杯加香料的热红酒显然就是你的极限了。”他贴着约翰的嘴说。

 

“我用不着喝醉才想要把你弄回家然后把你从那些衣服里弄出来。”约翰轻咬着夏洛克的下嘴唇说。

 

“真是的，”麦克罗夫特抱着熟睡的罗茜从客厅里出来，“在父母家的门厅里就亲上了，--你们两个是六年级吗？”

 

“麦克罗夫特，不要因为你的心是荒漠就觉得所有人也都一样。”夏洛克说，从哥哥手里接过罗茜。

 

“ **现在** 有点像过圣诞的感觉了。”约翰开心地说。

 

-

 

“回笼觉睡得好吗？”约翰问，没有从报纸上抬头。

 

“嗯。”夏洛克说，揉揉眼睛，倒在沙发上，睡袍散乱在身周。“我想我挺需要的，毕竟我半宿没睡。”

 

“那时候可没听见你抱怨。”约翰放低声音说，罗茜正在一蹦一跳下楼。

 

“夏洛克！”她抓住他的胳膊说。“圣诞树下有你的礼物！说是圣诞老人送的！”

 

“礼物？”夏洛克说。“可是圣诞节是昨天啊。”

 

“可能他送第一轮时忘了。”约翰说。

 

夏洛克睁开一只眼睛。“也许他挺享受节礼日大减价呢。”

 

“对他来说挤了一点，可是没办法。”约翰说着放下报纸。“罗茜，你干嘛不去给夏洛克把礼物拿来呢？”

 

-

 

_亲爱的圣诞老人，_

_谢谢你今年给我的所有礼物！我爱死我的芭比了，还有谢谢你把iPad的事告诉麦克罗夫特伯伯！_

_我最想谢的是你给夏洛克的礼物，虽然晚了一天。我也说不清他卧室门为什么需要一把锁，可是他和爹地笑了好半天，所以我猜他挺喜欢的！_

_节礼日快乐，明年再写信给你！_

_罗茜·华生 上_

_五岁零9个月马上就六岁了_


End file.
